The Founder's Heirs
by Jinxx Radke
Summary: When a visitor comes from the future they assumed something has gone horrible and they need to fix it, but no one said anything about reading books. BOOKS!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

* * *

><p>Lily was in the kitchen making dinner waiting anxiously for her husband to get home.<p>

She was worried about the future. Would her baby would be safe? Will they survive? All she wanted was to know was her baby going to survive.

A wail came from the bedroom upstairs and she went to check on Harry. He should've been sleep for another hour. She became confuse when she heard shushing sounds and took out her wand.

She opened the door to see a teenage girl holding Harry before blackness overtook her.

* * *

><p>When James and Sirius walked through the door, they immediately knew something was wrong. Lily would never leave the lights off in the kitchen, because that's were James would go after coming home late.<p>

They both took out there wands.

James waved his wand around while saying, "Homenum Revelio." It show that there was four beings in the house. He counted one as Sirius, since the spell would work on him as they weren't physically touching. Then he counted two, one for his wife and the other for his son. So there was someone else in the house.

"Anyone here?" Sirius asked.

"Three. Lily, Harry and an unknown."

They started upstairs first. First Harry's room which was empty, then the guest room, empty as well and his and Lily's room, also empty. Then they went back downstairs to floo the Order, when they heard a shuffle in the living room.

They both quickly entered the room. What they saw was very confusing and did not know if they should attack or not. Lily was lying down on the couch, apparently sleeping. While the strange teenage girl looked at them as she held Harry.

"Hello." she said. "My name is Bella."

James and Sirius glanced at eachother with a 'WTF' look on their faces.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here," she stated. They nodded and she moved over to Lily and waved her hand over Lily's face and who instantly woke up.

"You!" Lily jumped up. "You attacked me."

"I did no such thing." She looked at her with an I'm-Innocent look that James and Sirius wished that they could perfected when they were sill in school. "I simply put you to sleep."

"Why?" James asked suspiciously.

She sighed and shifted Harry in her arms.

"You were recently told that you were in danger, correct?" It was a rhetorical question.

"You moved here to this cottage instead of staying at your ancestral home and just today Dumbledore performed the Fidelius Charm and Sirius persuaded you to use a bluff and made Peter the Secret Keeper. Am I right?" She looked up from Harry's sleeping face to the adult's faces.

"And how would you know that?"

"I'm from the future."

"Yeah right." Sirius scoffed. "Time Turners can only go back five hours without harm to the person using it."

"Correct, but when you know an heir of Ravenclaw, anything possible."

"There's an heir of Ravenclaw!" They said asked in unison.

"Yes, but that's not why I'm here. I'm here to save lives."

"You can't." James said. "If someone dies then they have to stay dead."

"Not him." She motioned to Harry. "Harry is the only one in the history of the Wizarding World to survive the Killing Curse."

The looks on their faces were priceless. "That's impossible." James protested.

She sighed and recited the words. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives." She looked at them, shifting Harry in her arms. "No one could know those words. I'm here to help. Why don't you just let me help you?"

She looked so small and they realized she was getting shorter. "Um..." Sirius cleared his throat and said, "you're short."

She blinked at the changed of subject. "What?" He pointed at her and she looked down.

"Oh." Her face went cherry red. She closed her eyes and they watched as her body grew like a tree that was rapidly growing.

"Okay." Lily said, her gentle voice flowing through the room. "We believe you." At the looks she receive from her husband and the resident dog. She said, "Dumbledore said no one knew the prophecy and that Voldemort-" Bella flinched and pulled out her wand, looking around as if expecting to be attacked. The others looked at her.

And Lily ask, "Are you okay?"

Bella looked around and sighed in relief, then flushed. "Sorry, I just keep thinking that I'm in my time."

"But why freak out like that?" Sirius asked.

"Because he has gotten smarter over the years. Two years after he came out he put a taboo on his name." They all shuddered. Lily, James and Sirius did not think about that. "Once you say his name, there is no going back." Bella whispered, staring into space. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she was re-living in her mind.

Lily clear her throat and continued with her explanation of why they would trust Bella. "Anyway we can trust her because Dumbledore said no one knew the prophecy and that V-You-Know-How only knew the first two phrases."

"Yes and we need to leave. Something dark is approaching tomorrow night and it's best that no one is here when it happens and you need to talk to your friend, Mr. Lupin," she said and opened the floo.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING:<strong> This story will be going as slow as molasses.


End file.
